


Myra Myra The Child Snatcher!

by Victorydoll



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Abusive Myra Kaspbrak, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorydoll/pseuds/Victorydoll
Summary: He frowned trying to catch his breath. He turned to the receptionist, who was playing a game on her phone looking bored. 'Urm. Is my daughter here?' Richie asked breathily. The receptionist didn't even look up from her phone 'Who?' 'My daughter Polly Toizer. Brown curly hair, green eyes, bear hat and mittens, carrying a stuffed rabbit. She should be here' 'Oh her. Yea she went off with a woman, who said she was a friend of the family'. Richie's eye widened. 'What did the woman look like?' 'Fat, blonde, short hair, smelt of strong perfume'. Richie was took back. He didn't know of anyone who looked like that. He stood for a while trying to rack his brain for who that person could have been. But then his eyes widened and his breath quickened. He'd heard of that description many times...Myra.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Myra Myra The Child Snatcher!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to do a bit of Polly Toizer character development. This can for sure be read as a stand alone fic. Or as a way to develop my other fic Pennywise lives. This has been on my fic ideas list a while and I enjoyed writing it as I hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> Enjoy 🤗

Since Polly Tozier was born. Richie and Eddie lives had completely changed for the better. There family of two now had a new member. Little Polly had the heart of them both the moment they laid eyes on her and they were ecstatic to bring her home. They had done there best to keep her safe, especially Eddie who was so hyper attentive about safety he had made sure to baby proof the family home from top to bottom; so that there was no way any harm could come to her. 

Unfortunately, no amount of safe proofing in the world could have prevented what happened to Polly when she was only five years old. Eddie was at work until 5, which left Richie with the responsibility of picking up Polly from kindergarten. Richie was stuck in traffic, he was trying to get through to the school, but so far no one was picking up 'Come on come fucks sake!'. Richie wasn't one for road rage; not nearly as much as his firecracker of a husband but he was worried. Anything could happen to Polly. This traffic was moving at a snail pace. If only he could get through to the school make sure she's being kept safe until he got there.

Forty five minutes he spent in traffic before he pulled up at the school. He parked the car and sprinted to the reception; where he expected to see his daughter's smiling face looking back at him. But he couldn't see her. He frowned trying to catch his breath. He turned to the receptionist, who was playing a game on her phone looking bored. 'Urm. Is my daughter here?' Richie asked breathily. The receptionist didn't even look up from her phone 'Who?' 'My daughter Polly Toizer. Brown curly hair, green eyes, bear hat and mittens, carrying a stuffed rabbit. She should be here' 'Oh her. Yea she went off with a woman, who said she was a friend of the family'. Richie's eye widened. 'What did the woman look like?' 'Fat, blonde, short hair, smelt of strong perfume'. Richie was took back. He didn't know of anyone who looked like that. He stood for a while trying to rack his brain for who that person could have been. But then his eyes widened and his breath quickened. He'd heard of that description many times...Myra.

'How long ago was she here?' Richie slammed his hand down on the receptionist's desk now angry that this school let her slip through the cracks. The receptionist briefly looked up 'Bout 20 mins ago' and she was back to looking at her phone. Richie, in a fit of rage grabbed the phone of her and threw it in the nearest bin as he ran to the exit and to the car. Once he got in; He dialed Eddies number frantically. He tapped on the stirring wheel nervously as he waited for Eddie to pick up. 'Richie what's up? You just pulled me out of an important meeting'. 'Eds. Your bitch of an ex wife has stolen our child' 'WHAT. Wait Richie your not fucking with me are you? because that's not funny asshole!' 'No, Ed's I'm serious. I got stuck in traffic and that brain dead receptionist at the front desk told me that Myra had been there half an hour ago and took Polly with her'. 'WHAT THE FUCK!. omg what the fuck are we going to do!' Eddie almost screamed down the phone. 'Ed's calm down. We're going to get her back. How quickly can you get off work and meet me at the house?'. 'I'm on the way to my car now. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Okay what we need to do is phone the police and see if they can track her down she couldn't have gotten far'. Richie jumped into the front seat of his own car. 'On it. I'll report it and then come back home'. With that Richie hung up the phone and immediately phoned the police to report Polly as kidnapped.

45 Minutes earlier.

The school day had finished and Polly was sitting with the other children waiting on her dad to come and pick her up. She watched as one by one children filtered off to their respective guardians. Polly was standing on her tip toes and scanning the crowd for her dad. She frowned. Her dad was tall enough to he seen and she wondered why she couldn't see him within the crowd of people. Fifteen minutes passed and people started to filter away and it became clear to Polly that her dad wasn't here yet. She remained positive though and sat on the steps knowing he would come and collect her soon. He had promised her after all. She sat and cuddled her toy rabbit who she named Barnaby and waited. A lady approached Polly and crouched down to be eye level with her. 'That's a lovely rabbit you got there. What's his name?' Polly moved backwards, she had been taught not to talk to strangers 'Don't be afraid sweetheart. I'm a friend of your dad's. I'm here to take you back home. Your farther got held up and won't be able to make it'. Polly cocked her head to the side as she tried to process what the stranger had just said. She didn't recognize the woman but if she was a friend of her parents then Polly could trust her or at least she thought she could. 'Urm my rabbit is Barnaby. What's your name?' Polly replied timidly. The woman smiled at Polly 'My name is Myra. See now I'm not a stranger so much anymore. Now why don't we head back home. Maybe we could go get some ice cream before we go back'. Polly nodded and sat up following Myra into her car. Completely unaware of Myra's true intentions. 

Myra started the car and Polly sat in the backseat clutching on to her rabbit for dear life. She missed her daddies and wished that dad had come and collect her instead of this woman. They were driving for half an hour when they came across an ice cream parlor. Myra opened the door and held out her hand. 'How about we get some ice cream'. Polly hesitated; hiding part of her face in her rabbit still unsure on whether to get out the car. Something about Myra didn't seem right. 'Come on now. We wouldn't want to waste time and worry your dad's now would we'. Polly shook her head and took Myra's hand as she led her to the entrance. 

***************  
Eddie felt like he was going to throw up he was gripping onto the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. How could he let this happen. He knew Myra was controlling but he didn't think she would go as far as to take his own child. When the divorce came through, he thought he was finished with her for good. I mean how did Myra even know he had a child. He'd blocked her on everything. He knew one thing though he was going to go down to that school tomorrow and give them a piece of his mind for being so careless. He pulled up to the driveway of his home and took a moment to try and control his breathing. 

He shakily went to open the door and saw Richie standing on the other side. Eddie flung himself into Richie's arms. Richie hugged him back with his big strong arms and Eddie wanted to bury himself into Richie's chest and stay there where he could feel safe. Richie stroked Eddies hair to try and calm down his quickened breath. 'Eddie my love. Calm down okay. I've phoned the police and they are tracking down Myra's car as we speak. We will get her back' Eddie lifted his head to look at his husband, who wiped a few stray tears that had fallen down his cheek. Eddie nodded and leaned up to kiss Richie. 'I didn't know Myra would do this. I'm sorry this is all my fault' 'Hey hey hey. You couldn't have known. If anything the school is to blame for letting Polly go off like that'.

Just then Richie's phone rang and he immediately picked up, keeping one arm still wrapped around Eddie. 'Hello?.....uh-huh......yea......okay.....okay thank you....yes.....okay we're leaving now'. Richie hung up the phone 'Okay they've found her'. Eddie let out a sigh of relief. 'She's at an ice cream parlor about 40 minutes away. It's called Magpies. We need to go'. Eddie nodded and followed Richie to his car.

***********  
The police had surrounded Magpies ice cream parlor just as Myra left the store. The moment she saw the police she forcefully picked up a scared Polly, who was starting to cry. 'Myra put down the child. You've been caught, the police have this place surrounded there is no escape'. Myra was hysterical 'This is my child. She is rightfully mine none of you have the right to take her away from me!'. Polly was trying to escape out of Myra's arms but she had a grip so tight on her it was starting to hurt 'Owie Myra. You hurting me!' Polly whimpered to which no one heard. The police had guns pointed at Myra; but whilst she was using Polly as a shield there was nothing they could do without endangering the child. Polly was petrified and clutched onto her toy rabbit as she started to cry and scream. Where were her daddies. This lady wasn't nice and was hurting her she just wanted to go home.

Richie and Eddie pulled up and saw a swarm of police with guns they rushed out of the car and through the gathered crowd. Myra was using Polly as a shield and the moment Eddie saw he freaked out. 'Stop. What are you doing put down your guns she has my child for fuck sake!' A policeman spoke to Eddie calmly 'Mr Tozier calm down we're not going to shoot were trying to calm her down, so we can get her to release the child'. Eddie had had enough and barged through until he came face to face with his ex wife.

'Give my fucking child back Myra. Your scaring her!' Eddie shouted his jaw and fists clenched. Myra smiled when she saw Eddie. 'Oh Eddie bear. You came! I was hoping you would come. Now we can all go home together okay and forget this whole business'. Eddie was seething. Was this her plan all along to try and lure Eddie back to her. That controlling bitch!. But Eddie was not under her spell anymore. She no longer had the control. 'You're fucking insane. You and me we're never meant to be. I only married you because of my deep seated mummy issues. You look exactly like her. Can't you just accept the fact you no longer own me. I have a husband and a daughter and I'm finally fucking happy!' Myra shook her head. 'You don't mean that Eddie bear' 'Yes I do! You never loved me or cared about me, you only loved controlling me!' Myra wiped tears from her eyes. Crocodile tears. Eddie thought. She was distracted enough for Eddie to grab Polly in his arms and take her away. 'I was never yours Myra and neither is my daughter. I'll be filing a restraining order against you. I never want to hear from you again you manipulative cow'. Eddie moved back and the police moved in and arrested Myra. 

Eddie went back to Richie holding a distraught looking Polly in his arms. Richie extended his arms and pulled them both into a hug. They were all crying, happy that their daughter was safe. 'Shhhh baby girl daddy's got you. We're never going to let go again' Polly was sobbing. 'I was swo scared daddies. She said she was a friend but she was a big meany and then I saw all the guns and I all I wanted to do was go home'. Richie stroked Polly's brunette curls. 'It's not your fault sweetheart. You didn't know. Did she hurt you at all?'. Polly nodded and lifted up her top to show a red mark where Myra had gripped onto her. This made Eddie madder but he decided to remind himself to take a picture of it later to send to the police. Myra was going to jail. Eddie was going to make sure of it.

Richie placed Polly into the car and kissed her forehead as well as kissing Barnaby's forehead. Polly was getting sleepy. 'Let's get you home' Richie and Eddie piled into the car and shared a kiss of relief pressing there foreheads together, before setting off home as Polly snoozed soundly in the backseat.


End file.
